1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to a device for screwless fitting of terminal leads in electrical applications, more particularly in circuit breakers.
2. Related Art
Terminals for electrical leads are typically found in various applications including switches and circuit breakers.
Prior art methods of connecting lead wire to the circuit breaker required screwing the wire to the terminal, which resulted in a loss of efficiency. More particularly, it increased the amount of installation time required for connecting wire to circuit breakers. Therefore, screwless terminals such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,140 comprise spring clips that hold electrical leads to the terminal. The spring clips are comprises various shapes including U shapes and are made of flexible material. Currently, a simplified insertion and release mechanism is lacking to connect both flexible and/or hard wires to a terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved terminal for electrical leads to provide for a more efficient installation of devices such as circuit breakers.